Shrinkage of transistor devices may lead to the short channel length effects such as drain-induced barrier lowering or effects from hot electrons. Channel lengths may depend on the pitch or size of the transistors and short channel length effects may become more significant with the shrinkage of transistor devices, leading to less reliable transistor devices.